Things Will Neeeveeer... Be the same Again!!
by Pyper316
Summary: What happens when a new employee steps into the WWF and Chris Jericho suddenly has a blast from the past?
1. The New Girl

Things will neeveer..., be the same again!  
By: Pyper16  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Naomi, Naomi and oh, did I mention Naomi?  
  
It was just an ordinary day in the business of the World Wrestling Federation, Chris Jericho was in his locker room dressing up after a RAW taping. Vince McMahon called for a Federation meeting. "Today, we're going to have a new employee/superstar." Everyone was quite anxious to find out who he was. "Here she is, Naomi Felton." Vince announced. The name was familiar to Chris, but he just can't put his finger on it. Everyone was in shock not expecting that the new superstar was a girl. Jericho looked up and tried to recognize who she was, suddenly, it came to him like a bang. All the superstars stood up and shook Naomi's hand. "It's her!" Chris said to himself. "She's the girl that I've been teasing for four whole years. She looks so different now." Chris stood up and held his hand out for her to shake, but Naomi just grinned at him. Adam approached Chris, "ouch man, she practically just ignored you. What's up with that? She's just new here and she's already acting like a huge celebrity." Adam said. "I guess I deserve it" Chris said. "What?!" Adam interrogated. "Long story." Chris said. "Kay dude, later." "Later Adam." Said Chris as he waved bye. Some of the superstars were already leaving the building after Vince's announcement. Chris overheard Vince telling Naomi that she would debut on RAW next week.  
  
Chris still couldn't get over the fact that she was still affected of the words he told her for over ten years. "I can't believe she'd sink so low, up to now she still remembers me tormenting her. Well I guess that explains it." He said to himself. He packed his things and headed out of his locker room. While he was walking, he saw a door that had 'Syn' written on it. He knocked on it. He heard the footsteps coming closer and closer, Naomi opened the door. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know that this was your locker room. Wow, Syn, that's quite unusual. Well, have to go now. Bye." Chris said. "Wait, Chris, come back!" She called Chris back. "I'm sorry for ignoring you a while ago. I just remembered back when we were in High School, you kept tormenting me and stuff, and I guess it still kinda hurt me." Naomi said. "I was just thinking 'bout that too. I guess it was all my fault. But you look so different now, before you looked like a a..." "Geek?" Naomi continued. "Sorta, um, yes." Chris confessed. "I'm sorry if that hurt you in any way." Chris said. "Actually I'm already used to that since that's what most of the popular kids used to call me." Naomi said. "Man, I feel so sorry about what I've done in the past , I hope you could forgive me." Chris said. "Actually, I have." Naomi said. "You have?, Thanks alot, boy that really took the burden out of me. You know, forget that and let's start all over again since we both are WWF superstars. Okay, here it goes, Hi! My name is Christopher Irvine aka Chris Jericho, and you are?" Chris said introducing his self. "I'm Naomi Felton aka Syn, pleased to meet you." Naomi said. "Since we've already introduced ourselves to each other, I guess it's time for me to say goodbye coz I still have to make a reservation in one of the hotels in San Diego for the Smackdown taping. Are you going to be there Naomi?" "I guess I am." Naomi said. "Okay then, see ya later Naomi." Chris said waving bye to Naomi. "Bye Chris, later." Naomi said.  
  
Chris had already arrived in San Diego and had just checked in his hotel room. While he was loading in his luggages in his room, someone was calling on his cell phone. He looked at the screen for a while and saw that it was a new number, he wondered who it was and then answered it. "Hello" Said Chris. "Hi is this Chris's phone?" said the person. "Who is this?" Said Chris. "It's Naomi." Chris was kind of surprised at just the thought of her calling him. "Naomi, where'd you get my number?" Chris asked. "Oh, I got it from Mark." Naomi said. "Callaway? Good. So you've already met?" Chris said. "Yah, what a great guy. Listen, I'm now in the San Diego airport. Vince said that I should watch the show backstage for some pointers. He also said that a limo's going to pick me up, I still can't find it. Oh!, there it is. Okay see you later, bye!" Naomi said. "Bye Naomi, see yah!" Chris said ending the call. "Great! She's coming. How come I've never felt this way before? Am I falling for her?" Chris said to himself. "She just seems so different now. I've never felt this way towards her." Chris kept on daydreaming about Naomi, and he kept asking questions to himself, he still can't get over her. His conscience kept confusing him until he fell asleep. 


	2. The Disagreement

The next day, Chris woke up to a bright and beautiful morning. He tidied himself and headed to the hotel gym. When he got there, he saw Naomi working out.   
  
"Naomi, I didn't think you'd be sleeping in this hotel." Chris said.   
"Oh hi Chris, Vince told me you'd be staying here and suggested that I'd stay here too. Vince spoils people too much, don't you think so?" Naomi said.   
"Yah, he does, when I was a beginner in the WWF, he treated me the same way too. I'll go work out now."   
"Okay." Naomi said. Chris went to the weight lifting section and started working out. Naomi kept looking at Chris from time to time.   
"For the past years, he's still so handsome. But how come I don't have the same feeling that I had before whenever I looked at him? I guess my feelings towards him are different now, I don't feel in love with him no longer, he's a whole different person now, It's not like I don't like him anymore, I mean he's better now but I don't know why I don't like him no more." Naomi said to herself.   
The expression on her face was clueless. Chris came up to her. And asked, "Are you okay Naomi?"   
"U um... yes, I am." Naomi answered.   
"Are you sure your alright, coz you look kind of ill."   
"Yes I am." Naomi said.   
"I think I better get going, my ride's going to come by in 20 minutes. See you at the show Syn." Chris said. "Okay Y2J!." Naomi said and continued to keep working out.  
  
  
"Chris, have you gone through the script?" Stephanie asked.   
"Yes I have. I can tell I'm going to have some pretty bad bruises by tonight. Wait, who's going to put me through the table again?" Jericho asked.   
"I think it's going to be RVD." Stephanie answered.   
"Ouch, that's gonna be tough."   
"Have you seen Naomi around the building yet?" Chris asked. "No, I'm afraid not." Stephanie once again answered. "You better get ready for your match, the show's going to start in about 15 minutes, oops, gotta go, I'll still have to help my dad with some of the matches for tonight. See ya." Steph said as she waved bye.  
Chris looked at his phone, 'one message received, it said.' Chris opened it and saw that it was from Naomi.   
"Chris, I'm afraid I'm going to be really late. There was an emergency at home that I had to attend to. I called home a while ago and they said that everything was already fixed. Plus, it's a hellhole out here. I've been stuck in this traffic jam for about an hour and a half. I'll just wish you good luck for your match tonight if I won't be able to catch it." This was Naomi's message to Jericho.   
"Damnit!, but she did wish me luck anyway, so I guess that could do." He said to himself.  
  
During the match...  
  
"Oh Jericho's been busted open. That's got to hurt a lot." J.R. said at the commentary. Jericho had already been put through the table and was quite unconscious. RVD was going toward Jericho's battered and bloody body, he was picking him up and whispered in his ear, "Sorry man, gotta do this." He then delivered a heel kick to Jericho's face. Rob Van Dam then grabbed Jericho and put Jericho back in the ring and afterwards was pinned by RVD for the win.   
  
Backstage, Jericho was being treated by medical doctors and at the same time was congratulated by most of the superstars especially Rob. "Hey man sorry 'bout what happened tonight. Good match though, don't you think so?" Rob commented. "Sure. Yeah, one hell of a match. But please, not too hard on the heel kicks next time." Chris suggested.   
"Later man." Rob said. A few minutes after Jericho's match, Naomi arrived. "Chris sorry I'm late. What the hell happened to you?!" Naomi asked concerned.   
"I got put through a table thanks to you."  
"What do you mean thanks to me? Oh I get it, so now it's my fault you got put through a table. I tried my best to get here on time just to catch your match on time too and this is how you say thanks. Great then, you're welcome. Now excuse me but I have to go see Vince." Naomi said.   
  
Chris tried to call her back and apologize for how rudely he spoke to her, but Naomi just kept walking. As Naomi walked, tears were running down her eyes. "Damnit, what have I done now? I've made a bigger fool out of myself." Chris said to himself. He then stood up and started kicking the wall and started banging his head on the door. As Naomi was walking, she was thinking to herself, "why the hell am I crying?, I mean I don't even have feelings for him right? Oh God, it's all coming back. I guess a part of me still cares for him. But why?" Naomi asked herself.   
While she was on her way to Vince's skybox, she was met by Matt Hardy.   
"Hey Naomi, you okay?" Matt asked her.   
She tried to avoid him as much as she could, but she couldn't help it no longer. Naomi then broke out into tears and told Matt the whole thing.   
"Come on Naomi, I know that you're stronger than that, I've known you for what, like almost 3 years." Matt said "That's the point Matt, it's me! Am I that bad Matt?"   
"No! It's absolutely not you! You're a great woman and friend Naomi. I was not ready either at that time. Us men are just so stubborn and confused sometimes. As a matter of fact, it's us." Matt said.   
"Sorry for ignoring you back there for a while, it's just, I was kind of uncomfortable, because it's been so long since we spoke to each other. I wasn't used to it." Naomi said.   
Matt then held her tightly in his arms and whispered in her ear, "Everything's going to be alright."   
"Thanks Matt. You really know the right things to say. And that's what I really liked about you. Better get going. Thanks again" Naomi said while wiping a tear. When Naomi reached the skybox, she saw Chris standing infront of the door, thinking if he should or should not knock. Chris saw Naomi and right away approached her.   
"Naomi, I'm sorry for what I've said back there, maybe I was just so down for losing the match. God I am such an ass clown!" Jericho screamed. Naomi looked at him with so much passion and care and told him, "ass clowns aren't Jericho."   
Chris then smiled at Naomi and suddenly kissed her. Naomi was surprised and pushed him back.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Naomi said while screaming at Jericho.   
"I'm sorry, I just got so caught up in the moment." Chris said innocently.   
"Well this isn't that moment!" Naomi said then entered in the skybox. 


	3. A New Beginning

There, she greeted Mr. McMahon and Ric Flair good evening and started discussing business. Jericho was left outside dissappointed.   
"What's up with her? What the hell did I do wrong again? Is it me, or is it her?"   
These questions kept running through his head. He then left, packed his things and left the building.   
After Naomi's business meeting with Vince and "Naitch," she asked around if anyone had seen Jericho. Glen told Naomi that Chris had left the building a while ago and looked like he was mad and somewhat worried.   
Naomi then stormed out of the building with a worried look on her face. She left a voice message on Chris's phone at home and said that they have to meet A.S.A.P.   
Chris arrived home and checked his messages, he then heard Naomi's voice and called her right away.   
"Naomi, is there an emergency or what?" Chris asked with a worried tone.   
"No, no emergency just come to this pizza place called Giannini's near your house." Naomi said. "You're in Winnepeg? In Giannini's? Okay, I'll be there right away." Chris then left his house.   
  
"What are you doing here? What are we doing here?" Chris asked Naomi.  
"I guess it's my turn to apologize, I'm sorry for what happened in San Diego a while ago. I guess I'm not ready for a commitment like this." Naomi told Chris.   
"I'm also sorry for rushing things too much." Chris said.   
"I haven't been telling you everything, before I entered the Federation, I just got out of a relationship with someone." Naomi confessed.   
"Would you mind telling me who he was?" Chris asked. Would you really want me to?" Naomi asked him back. Chris then nodded.   
"Okay, here it goes, you might not believe it and it might not be such a big deal to you, he's actually a superstar in the WWF, it's Matt Hardy." Naomi confessed once again.   
"You're kidding right? You mean you knew Matt for quite a while didn't you?" Chris asked. "Yah, we were together for almost three years. He's actually the reason I got in to wrestling and why I wanted a job in the WWF. I was really interested in whatever he said. He always said, 'I love the WWF, it's great being a WWF superstar.' " So I decided to give it a try." Naomi said. "So what you're saying is he was kind of an inspirer to you." Chris made the long story short. "Yes, that's precisely what I'm saying. To get to the bottom line, I'm still not ready for a relationship. I'm sorry if I disappointed you." Naomi apologized.   
"I understand. So, friends?" Chris put his hand out to shake Naomi's hand and make a deal. "Friends." Naomi agreed and shook Chris's hand. After that night, Naomi wrote that date down on her diary, "10/30/01." 


	4. The Big Debut

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Naomi, Naomi and oh, did I mention Naomi? LOL...  
  
Monday came and there were just a few hours before Raw aired. Chris was backstage looking for Naomi. "Hey Adam, have you seen Naomi around the building?" Chris asked.  
"You mean the new girl? Oh she's in the gym."   
"Thanks man, later." Chris said. When Chris reached the gym and went in, he saw Naomi sitting down in one corner hugging her legs to her chest.   
"Are you okay Naomi?" Chris asked concerned.   
"I can't do it." Naomi replied. "Can't do what?" Chris asked her again.   
"I can't go out there, I'm nervous as hell just thinking about it." Naomi said. "Don't worry, I felt the same way when I debuted in the business. Just relax and think about how successful you're going to be. Remember, 'it's your big chance, stand and deliver.'" Chris advised.   
"Okay, I'll try to take your advise. Aaugh! I can't stop shaking. No. I can do this, I can do this." Naomi said to herself repeatedly. Raw had been on air for about an hour. Vince was going to be announcing a Women's championship match that night pitting Trish against an opponent of his choosing.   
  
During the break...  
  
After the break, it would already be Naomi's match vs Trish. Naomi continued her stretching and working out. At about this time, Naomi was kinda shaking and slightly freaking out but at the same time excited. "Okay, this is it, I'm going to debut in the World Wrestling Federation in a few minutes. I can't believe it!!" Naomi said to herself. Jericho kept her pumped up for her match and gave her a small pep talk. The break had already finished. This match was for Vince getting his revenge for what Trish had done to him the past week. Trish went out first with her championship belt and with a huge smile on her face. Afterwards, Vince came out with a mic in his hand and was going to announce who Trish's opponent was.   
"Her opponent will be someone you've never seen or heard of before, she's making her debut in the WWF, and she will beat the living hell out of Trish Stratus tonight. Please welcome, Syn!" Vince introduced Naomi. "It's your big chance, stand and deliver." Chris said quickly to Naomi. Behind the curtains, out came Syn who was really pumped up. She gave an intimidating look at Trish. That made Trish's smile fade away slowly. Vince then went backstage before the match began.  
  
Syn delivered a spear to Trish and started pounding on her.   
"Syn's giving Trish some shots to the head." J.R. said. "I see puppies, I love cat fights." King exclaimed. "A wonderful fisherman's suplex by Syn to Trish. Oh Trish takes down Syn with a kick to the face. Trish picks up Syn, a bulldog by Trish." J.R. dictated. "A pin, 1,2... oh Syn kicked out." Syn slowly picked herself up and delivered a right hand to Trish. "Dropkick to Trish, a monkey toss by Trish. Trish picks up Syn and puts her in the corner, what's she going to do? Oh a shoulder thrust." J.R. once again dictated. Syn fought back and soon took Trish down and pulled her near the turnbuckle. "I think Syn's going to do an aerial move here King. Wait, look who's up the ramp. It's The Rock, Rock's up on the ramp! Oh something's going down here King." J.R. screamed into his headphones. Syn then did a Shooting Star Press on to Trish then made a pin attempt. At that moment, Rock then ran down the ramp and pulled Syn off of Trish. He then gave Syn a Rock Bottom. Syn wins via disqualification!   
  
Backstage Jericho attended to Naomi and checked if she was alright. "Naomi, you alright?" Chris asked. "People are right, the rock bottom doesn't really hurt, well it did hurt my back a little. I'm just glad I made it through the match." Naomi exclaimed. "You did better than I expected, you were great out there. Even Vince was impressed." Jericho gave a thumbs up to Naomi.   
"Naomi are you okay?" Dwayne asked. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking." Naomi said. "Just checking, sorry for what happened in the ring." Dwayne apologized. "Sure thing." Naomi said.   
"Okay then, see you guys later." Dwayne waved bye.   
"Later." Naomi and Chris said at the same time.   
"Naomi there is no doubt that you are going to be one of the WWF's biggest stars." Chris said. "You mean biggest divas." Naomi corrected. "No, I mean what I said and I said correctly, 'stars' as in 'superstars' as big as me!" Chris said cockily.   
"You are so egotistic." Naomi said rolling her eyes. "Just playing, no but I'm serious, with a talent like yours, there is really no doubt that you will be skyrocketing to the top." Chris said.   
"Do you really mean that? Do you think I can make it that far?" Naomi asked. "There is no shadow of a doubt that your career will be launching up." Chris assured her. Since Chris had the night off and Naomi's match was done, they packed their things and left the building. 


End file.
